A Soldier's Decision
by Silver-moonlit-hope
Summary: When Matt goes to buy chocolates and cigarettes, he runs into a certain individual. Oneshot.


Light Yagami, the new 'L' and self-proclaimed God, was not happy. At all. To start the day off, Matsuda had been eager and willing to start working on the Kira case at some inhumanly hour. The hyper-active detective had gotten on everybody's nerves, including Light's. Then 'N' had contacted him about nothing in particular. He had merely hinted at the fact he believed Light was Kira then claimed he had work to do and hung up. Whatever that call had been for Light couldn't care, because at that point he didn't _feel _like thinking too hard. He still had a headache from Matsuda's overly hyper talking.

But that hadn't been what made Light so mad. No, he could deal with Matsuda and 'N'. It was his current predicament that pissed him off so much. The gun that was pointed at his head wasn't helping either. Far from it. It only served to further annoy him. Not good, considering he was the new God. The customers around him, shocked into silence, stared wide-eyed at him. Why did everyone have to stare? Didn't they know that was rude? He almost growled when he remembered what he was doing inside the pathetic excuse of a grocery store in the first place.

Earlier, Light had been on his way out of the building to meet up with Takada when the Task Force came up with the _brilliant _idea of bringing her a bouquet of flowers. Really, a bouquet of flowers? Was that the best they could come up with? So, knowing that it would make Takada happy and ensure that she remained obedient, he went along with the stupid thing. A choice he would soon realize he shouldn't have made.

To his dismay, the closest shop had been a small American style grocer located walking distance from the hotel he rented for his meetings with Takada. It had been simple enough to walk in and find the flowers. He had picked roses, deep red in color. The precious flowers were held gently in his hand as he went to stand in the check out line. It was ironic, how the roses in his hand would wither and die, just as Takada and Mikami would when they lived past their usefulness. It was symbolic, poetic even.

The line moved slowly forward, despite the fact that there were little to no people in the store and the people in line weren't buying much. A small beeping sound jerked Light from his thinking. The small slashing, beeping noises had been going on for a few minutes and Light had finally gathered enough curiosity to see where the noise was coming from. His eyes trailed over to the object spewing cheesy music and unidentifiable hacking noises that the man in front of him held. It was a DS. The redhead quickly mashed buttons, fighting whatever evil the game was throwing at him.

In his boredom, he observed the redhead before him. With a furry jacket, a white and black striped shirt, a pair of pants that looked like they were molested by scissors, gloves, goggles, and an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth, the man before him was either a punk or wardrobe challenged.

He really wasn't sure which_._

Not that he cared. The gamer just happened to be the most interesting thing in the small shop. What else was he supposed to stare at? The crying child held by it's mother behind him? The expired food in the small refrigerator near him? The sign that said something about a yaoi convention? Hell no.

Soon the line moved again, allowing the redhead to finally check out. Light watched in utter amazement as the young cashier rang up chocolate bar after chocolate bar. In total, Light had counted twenty bars. TWENTY chocolate bars. The hell? Who in their right mind would buy _that_ many?

Besides L…

Shaking his head to get rid of that thought. That horrible, dreadful thought. Really, he was surprised Rem had gotten to L first. He was almost sure that diabetes and clogged arteries would have consumed the odd, sleep deprived detective. Apparently not. "Could I get a pack of cigarettes too?" The redhead muttered. He seemed completely absorbed in his game, not even bothering to look up as he asked the question. Light watched, entertained with the scene before him as the redhead specified the type of pack he wanted and flashed his ID when the clerk asked.

Within seconds, the massive amount of chocolate and the pack of cigarettes were placed in a bag and paid for with cash. The redhead moved forward and grabbed his bag, allowing Light to move up and pay for the flowers. Light extended his hand, ready to hand over the flowers before he was interrupted by shouting and a gun shot.

Screams erupted around the brunette as two men rushed into the store wielding pistols. Their faces were covered with ski masks and they were dressed in all black. "Everyone get on the floor now!" Light frowned, of all the things that could wrong. "I said everyone on the floor now!" Light grudgingly obeyed. After all, he had come so far with cleansing the world, he wasn't about to be beaten by some idiot with a gun.

Quickly enough, Light, along with others, were sitting close together while one of the men raided the registers. The other robber stood guard, holding his gun at the customers. Ready and willing to kill anyone who would dare act out against them. Didn't those idiots know what would happen to them? Kira would punish them, or did they even care? Fools, they were stupid fools who was wasting his time! Light wished he had kept a bigger piece of the death note in his watch. But, he knew it wouldn't do any good if he didn't know their names. Besides, he couldn't see their faces either so…

"Damn…now I'm late." Light looked over at the redhead, who, like himself, needed to be somewhere else. He continued to play his game, ignoring the fact that the robbers were holding him hostage. "Great…now he'll be mad."

"I wouldn't speak if I were you." Light whispered. Despite being Kira, he still, in a sense, cared for the people who deserved to live. "I think they really intend to shoot us." When would the police get here? He had text messaged the Task Force several minutes ago and explained his situation. They needed to hurry faster!

"Quiet! Both of you!" The harsh voice yelled. The black pistol was raised and pointed at the two men, one of which glared back, the other continued to play his game. Light was tempted to do something. Those idiots were becoming increasingly annoying and if the police weren't going to show up…then he would have to deal with it himself. "In fact," the robber said, "Both of you...hand over your wallets and whatever other valuables you have."

"Fuck off." The other costumers gasped when they heard the redheads mumbled response. Even the crying baby became quiet, letting the robber hear the words clearly.

"What did you say?" Light watched in astonishment, as the shocked robber asked the question. Apparently he didn't expect anyone to back talk him while he held a gun.

The redhead beside him didn't look up as he said, this time louder, "I said fuck off."

The sound of metal hitting flesh sounded throughout the silent room as the plastic game system flew out of it's owners hands, tumbling and clattering to the ground. It's lid flipped closed as the batteries jerked out of the back, rolling across the floor only to stop at some young ladies feet.

The red head looked up past silver goggles to glare at the man standing above him. The robber gave the order again, his fingers twitching as the redhead continued to look at him.

A gloved hand came up to brush through his red hair before asking, "What's your name?"

Light was silent, he knew that getting involved was foolish and if this gamer wanted to end his life too soon, then that was his own problem. But why would he need the guy's name? Unless…unless he planned to use this as a distraction. And if that was true then...

"Hah! Why would you need my name? What, are you Kira or something?"

The other robber was apparently done raiding the store, because he came back to stand next to the other robber. His curiousness showed through as he asked what was going on, unaware of what the gamer had just asked of his friend.

"No, I'm not…I just wanted to know the name of the person whose face I'm about to bash in."

Within seconds the gamer had catapulted himself into the robber that had hit him, tackling him to the ground. The gun fired off, causing screams to erupt from the helpless costumers. The other robber took a few steps back in surprise before aiming his gun at the gamer, who had straddled himself over the defenseless robber he was punching rapidly.

Light sprung into action, knocking the gun away from the robber seconds before he pulled the trigger that would have ended the redhead's life. Sirens loud and whining, could be heard approaching the small store as Light forced the robber to the ground and pinning him there underneath his weight. He took a glance over at the gamer to see that he was sitting, almost triumphantly, on top of the unconscious robber.

Police streamed into the small store, both the gamer and Light backed off from the men as the police handcuffed them and lead them out of the doors. Minutes later, to Light's dissatisfaction, the police wanted interviews from all of the costumers. Light described what he had witnessed, while several other police officers were tending to the other victims. He glanced away, only to see the redhead push away a police officer answered another question automatically, not at all paying attention to the interviewer. He was too busy watching the cop trying to look closer at the gamers arm.

Light quickly found out why. The sleeve of the black and white shirt was smeared in red. It was blood. The redhead was bleeding. Light theorized that the wound had to be from the first gunshot, but from this distance…he couldn't tell how bad the wound was. "Mr. Yagami. Mr. Yagami?" Light nearly jumped as he was forced away from his thoughts. He turned back to the interviewer before making a small noise to let the man know he was listening. "You're free to go now, thank you for your assistance. Though, if you are ever in a similar situation…it is best to let us be the ones to handle it."

"Yes, I know…I should have thought more about my actions." The officer nodded and walked away. Light's small smile vanished. He would have never had to act if the police would have arrived in a timely fashion. And still people wondered why he took it upon himself to deal with criminals. The police were no good at all.

To say Light was ecstatic to step outside of the building was an understatement. He couldn't be happier and he was fairly certain, he was never, EVER, going back there. Vaguely, as he started to walk to the nearby hotel Takada was in, he realized that he hadn't seen the redhead leave. Probably taken to the hospital, Light concluded. The others seemed fine, just scared. At least he knew those idiots would soon meet their end. Takada wouldn't allow anyone to endanger _her_ Light. In fact, their names were probably already written down. And Light wouldn't have it any other way.

There was just one problem about the whole situation, Light noticed as he stood in front of the hotel room Takada was in. He may have been God, he may have been able to dispose of 'L'...and he may have been able to rule the world. But irony, he realized, was the one thing he couldn't control.

He had forgotten something. It was the whole reason he had walked into that stupid store in the first place. It was the whole reason he had spent nearly an hour as a hostage. It was the whole reason he now knew how to hum the entire opening song to Zelda.

He had forgotten the damn flowers.

Damn you...

Damn you irony...


End file.
